


My Vitya

by Megy_freak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, depictive yaoi, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megy_freak/pseuds/Megy_freak
Summary: Georgi have always admired Victor and have desired to be close to him. But one night, after a group drinking party, Victor got drunk and everybody left Victor in Georgi's hands. Little did he know that that was the night his feelings get reciprocated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You want some smut, here ya go. Unless you don't like the pairing Georgi X Victor then scram.

_ The way he handles himself on the ice is just mesmerizing. Even after his hair cut into a shorter bowl just above his neck, he’s still looking like an angel. His smile when his mischiefs reach Yakov is far too precious. I think he is an angel brought to earth to bring peace to humanity. He is our savior. _

Or so that’s what I thought. Right now, the Viktor I knew was straddling me, face flushed and half-drunk seducing me. Drunkenly slurred, his words formed into small-calling for my name. “ _ Ge~o~r~gi! _ ” Oh, dear god, did I miscalculate something? Or is this just me being punished.

“ _ Georgi! You don’t have a lover right now, do you? _ ” He continued to grind on me as he took off his shirt. Sweaty and steamy, he threw the shirt on the floor. The bed creaks as he bends over and closes the gap between our faces. “ _ Really, why aren’t you saying anything? Are you that entranced to my being here doing naughty things to you? _ ”

“N-naughty!!! No! U-uh…Viktor, I don’t think this is a good idea.” I try to push him away but he is stronger than how he looks. He pushes me down the bed and restrains my left arm on the headboard with his tie. I try to untie my hand but he suddenly crawled downwards. “Uhm, I’ll just…Woah!!!”

He grabs the hem of my pants and pulls on it. Of course, taking note of how drunk he is, he clumsily undoes my belt. With one of my hands restrained and the other trying to stop him, I couldn’t do much in that situation. I helped myself up and sat. my hands tied on the headboard of the bed twisted my arm. I flinched in pain. He sat up upon looking at my pained expression. He caressed my face and undid the tie.

“Thank you.” I rubbed my wrist and the temperature somehow dropped colder. I froze as a chill crawled up my spine. I looked up and saw him close the gap between his and my face.

“ _ Georgi? Do you not like me at all? _ ” Convincing me into daze, he slid his body down once more and grind his crotch with mine. The friction of the thick fabric and his hard-on grinding on mine made little-me grow. “ _ Hah! See, it likes me! Unlike someone who can’t voice out their thoughts. _ ” He poked on it as if it was a toy to him.

“V-Viktor? Uhm… if you don’t stop now, I won’t be able to control myself.” I grabbed his hips and dragged him under me. I pinned him down and his face screamed  _ surprise _ . “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but I’ve always admired no one else but you. And I’ve always been watching you. I adore you and if you push me to my limits, I won’t be able to hold back.”

“ _ I know~ hehe…come’re! _ ” he pulled my neck downwards towards him. “ _ But you’ve been lusting after me as well, aren’t you? _ ”

I couldn’t answer back. He was right. I wouldn’t be hard right now if I wasn’t and it made me irritated that I was unable to reject the idea. In response to my irritation, I bit down on his neck. Him moaning loudly through my left ear is just ecstasy and I almost came inside my pants. Ragged breathing, silk sheets shuffling, bodies sticky with sweat, we were wrestling for dominance. Of course, as the younger one, I won the title. I pinned him down the way he pinned me earlier, tied his hands on the headboard of the bed. He struggled but as soon as I tied his left hand, his eyes begged to be freed.

“ _ Georgi! I want to touch you~ _ ”

“No, you can’t. I will take the lead and you follow.” I put on my serious tone. As a matter of fact, the real reason as to why he can’t touch me is that I’ll come before I know so.

His face had the expression of submission. I nodded and gulped down my anxiety and continued along to teasing him. I bit his neck once more and licking lower to his waist. His navel shivers whenever I blow on his abs. Kissing, licking and biting my way lower and lower until I got to his trousers. Oh, this sexy beast clothed in black satin bikini-like underwear. The black satin fabric glides gracefully across his skin while I pulled it off of him. After the ritual of taking his underwear, his cock glistening in the sexy mood of the room. Leaking with precum staining his silver hair down there. I bit my lips thinking  _ is this man really mine to devour right now? _ I blinked a lot of times to check reality is with me and yes, the answer was yes.

“ _ Georgi~! _ ” He wiggled his body while trying to escape the grip of the tie on the headboard. His eyes tearing up and begging for attention. “ _ Please, touch me! _ ”

His diamond-like tears flicked the buttons to my sadistic side. I grabbed and flipped him so his back would be at me. While his pale ass presented at me begging to be spanked, and I did so. His shriek of surprised added oil to the fire burning inside me and I would casually slap his ass every now and then. I inserted one finger and he mewled in happiness.  _ Yes! _ and  _ No! _ echoing through the walls of the room.

“Are you this needy when you’re in heat?” I added a finger and his spine shivered as he lost energy and flopped down head first on the soft cushioning of the bed pillows.

“ _ M-more…~! _ ” he begged. His voice high pitched and calling out  _ only _ to me right now. “ _ Touch me on my  _ **_dick_ ** _ as well, Georgi! _ ”

Waiting no further on his command, I started working on his hard-on. He kept on leaking that it stained the silk sheets. And I continued to stretch him so that I may fit inside him. His moans kept on getting louder, words kept on repeating, our bodies kept on sweating, temperature kept on rising and my feelings for him digs deeper. Oh, how I love this man; my angel and devil, my sweet and bitter, my pureness and lusting. My everything. Once he was prepared, I pulled out mine and applied lube before inserting it in. I waited at his entrance and he,  _ once more _ , begged me to stop teasing him with it and start doing as I started. I pushed in slowly and once I got the head in, I could feel his walls get soaked in his own pace. He was twitching in and out   
and his mouth shouting “ _ Put it all in already~! _ ” I followed as he said and he gasped for air as I shoved the last inch in. He came. Soaking wet, I pulled out and turned him around. His navel messy with his semen spluttered around.

“ _ I’m sorry, I was impatient. _ ” He said sorry. “ _ Though, I want to do it one more time. _ ”

That line made me lose it again. With the previous pre-procedure done, I went straight to penetration. This time, we were face-to-face. I could stare at his face while fucking him deep. I held unto his hips and pulled him on top of my hips and fucked him that way. His walls sucking my shaft into shape and his free hand grabbing unto my hands for support. My thrusts kept on getting wilder and faster. I grabbed onto his cock and started pumping it up and down to the rhythm of my thrusts. While the intensity keeps on getting higher, his voice keeps on getting louder. It was too loud and I love it. When I was finally close to cumming, his walls tightened and accepted me.

“V-Vitya!” His insides pulsating. “I’m c-cumming!”

I blow my hot liquid inside him and I was weary before pulling out since it might spill. His head fell back on the pillow and his eyes seductively half-closed. Our bodies drenched in drools, sweat and semen. When I pulled out entirely, the white sticky liquid spilled as expected.

“ _ Georgi~ let’s do that once more in the morning~ _ ♥” His last word before his eyes fell into a sleep slumber. His breathing calmed down and I stroked through his silky silver hair after cleaning up after ourselves. Finally, I felt like my feelings finally got reciprocated and so I’ll forever treasure it. I kissed his forehead and lied down beside him and fell asleep. I thought  _ There’s nothing better in this world than this feeling of Love. _

**The end**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first time writing smut so I'll have to work even harder in the future. If you want me to write more smut, just give it a comment and I'll see if I can generate some imaginary sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
